


I'm your what?

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	I'm your what?

I had snuck into the game amongst the sea of fans in sky blue. They each held a flag or a scarf of some sort and were wearing their jerseys with pride. I had mine on. It had been a gift from him, his name and number on the back.

It was our secret, our relationship. His divorce had not long been finalised and he was trying to keep his head down and keep his private life out of the public eye, not just for himself but out of respect for his wife and for Benjamin who did not deserve to have photographers chasing him around just because his parents were going through a hard time.

I had met him in a café of all places. I had only been in there seeking refuge from my loud group of housemates who were throwing a movie day while I was trying to study.

He had only run in for a coffee, but had ended up leaving with my number, scrawled across a napkin in pen which was running out so looked really blotchy. I was surprised when he called me a day later because I wasn’t sure that he would be able to actually read it.

Here I was. The Etihad stadium in Manchester. It was the last day of the season and Manchester City were tied for points with Manchester United. The race for the title came down to this last day. Who ever won today, and by the greatest goal margin would be victorious.

Sergio had told me that this would be the most important game of his club career so far. As I looked down at him on the pitch. I could tell that he was nervous and I could see how much it meant to him.

~

Manchester City beat their opponents by 2-0 and the stadium froze at the final whistle. All of the screens flashed to the opponent’s game. 7 minutes of added time had been given. The crowd roared and jeered in disgust.

Manchester United pressed forward. They were looking for their third to really sink the knife into their opponent. You could tell by looking at their bench that news of the result here had gotten to them and they were throwing everything they had towards the opposing goal.

I looked down at Sergio. They were all huddled together in a line, arms around each other as they watched the screens in front of them.

My heart was in my mouth and I could feel and hear every pump.

And then the whistle blew to bring Manchester United’s game to an end, they had failed to claim the title, the title was Manchester City’s for the very first time. They had taken it right out of the hands of their deadliest rivals.

There was a surge of fans going forward, and they broke onto the pitch. Once a lot of my stand had spilled forward I ran too, taking two steps at a time as I hurtled towards the pitch. He noticed where I was in the crowd and broke from his team mates to start to run towards me too. When I reached the advertisement board he was there, and lifted me over and into his arms.

“I’m so glad you’re here Utami. Thank you for supporting me.” And then, disregarding the cameras and the fact that the world was watching the Etihad that afternoon he leant in and kissed me. His arms to tight around me that even if I had fainted in that moment I was certain that he would have caught me.

I pulled away from the kiss first, shyly, my cheeks the brightest shade of pink that they had ever been. He took me by the hand and led me over to his team mates. A lot of their wives and girlfriends had joined them now and the fans had been controlled and sent back to the stands.

Sky Sports began milling around and interviewing players. My heart sank when they got around to Sergio but he dragged me over to the camera by the hand and would not let go. At first he answered questions about the win and the trophy but then the question was asked.

“You’ve had a tough personal year Sergio, but I see that you have been able to find happiness. Who is this if I may ask?” the reporter asked, shoving their microphone even further in Sergio’s personal space.

“This is Utami. “He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. “She is my girlfriend and I am very happy that I have found her after everything.”

The cameraman and reporter thanked him and moved on to Joe Hart and I turned to Sergio, smiling.

“I’m your what?”


End file.
